Ice Box
Base Game= |-| DLCs= The Ice Box is a Food Tab Structure used to store and preserve Food, reducing spoilage rate by 50% (so edible items stored in an Ice Box will last twice as long before spoiling). It requires 2 Gold Nuggets, 1 Gears, and 1 Boards to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Like a Chest, the Ice Box can hold up to 9 items or stacks of food type items. It cannot, however, contain the never spoiling types of food such as Mandrakes or Tallbird Eggs. When demolished by a Hammer or other means, it returns one Gear, Gold Nugget, and Board, along with any items stored in it. It is possible to find an Ice Box trap. If the Chest next to the Ice Box is opened, Winter has a chance to immediately begin. The player can safely demolish the Ice Box with a Hammer for its components, but demolishing the Chest can still trigger the trap. If Winter was already in progress when the trap has been triggered, the progress will extend as if it were already around the first day of Winter. Downloadable Content In all DLCs, Ice, Hail, Ice Cubes and Fashion Melons can be stored indefinitely in an Ice Box, Thermal Stones can be chilled if stored. Crafting an Ice Box also costs one Cut Stone instead of Boards. In the Reign of Giants DLC Ice Boxes become renewable due to the 1% chance of Gears dropping from Tumbleweeds. There is also a version of the Ice Box trap that starts Summer instead of Winter. It's distinguishable from the Winter one since it only spawns in a Desert Biome. Unlike the Winter trap, opening or hammering the Ice Box or the Chest will have a chance to start Summer. In Shipwrecked DLC, Ice Box can become flooded by Flooding. A flooded Ice Box does not slow down the food spoilage rate although it can still be used as storage. Ice Boxes are easy to renew using Gears from Floaty Boaty Knights. Usage The following items can be placed in an Ice Box: * Most Food items * Ham Bat * Thermal Stone * Ice Cube * Fashion Melon As food spoils faster in Summer in Reign of Giants, it is recommended players put their food in the Ice Box to slow down the spoiling rate of food and help preserve food for Winter. Tips * Because destroying an Ice Box returns 100% of Gears used in crafting, extra Gears can safely be used in crafting Ice Boxes without fear of losing non-renewable resources. * If playing as Warly, crafting Chef Pouches can reduce or eliminate the need for an Ice Box. This is particularly useful when engaging in nomadic play styles, as not all gold is returned when hammering an Ice Box. However, Chef Pouches do not prevent Ice and Hail from melting, unlike Ice Boxes. Trivia *The Ice Box was added in the Spoiled Rotten update. Before the A Little Rain Must Fall update, constructing one did not require Gears, instead using Cut Stone. Ham Bats and Garlands were able to be stored in Ice Boxes until a November 14, 2013 bugfix/performance update, when the two items were made non-edible. Bugs *In Pocket Edition, dragging an item from the Ice Box onto an object in the Inventory bar, in order to replace it into the Ice Box, may cause the item in the inventory to teleport onto the ocean. Gallery Spoiled Rotten.jpg|Ice Box as seen in the poster for the Spoiled Rotten update. Category:Containers Category:Food Tab Category:Non-Renewable Category:Science Category:Non-Flammable